


No More Ghosts

by writemydreams



Series: Paranormal Case Files [2]
Category: Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Airplanes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Friends and family send Mahiro and Subaru on a much needed vacation to Hawaii after the conclusion of their paranormal problems. Subaru finds Mahiro's choice of inflight movie extremely inappropriate.





	No More Ghosts

Mahiro combed his fingers through Subaru’s hair. His boyfriend made a noise in his sleep and snuggled closer to his side. At least one of them would be well rested when their flight touched down in Honolulu. Mahiro thought he’d gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep while Subaru had spent most of it napping against the window, on Mahiro’s shoulder, or hunched over the seatback tray in an uncomfortable looking position that made Mahiro’s back ache in sympathy. Now Subaru was drooling on his shoulder while holding the front of Mahiro’s sweatshirt. He smiled wryly down at his boyfriend. True love involved allowing your sleeping lover to drool all over you and not want to disturb them. 

He leaned his cheek against the top of Subaru’s head. Mahiro was simply grateful to have this at all. Their relationship had come so close to imploding during the haunting. If they hadn’t called Koichi, if he hadn’t referred them to the priestess who’d exorcised their apartment to banish the spirit… Mahiro sighed into Subaru’s hair and closed his eyes. No more. He didn’t want to think about those long weeks of ghostly hell. Sleepless nights, vicious scratches, fighting with Subaru, feeling watched and unsafe everywhere in the apartment.

The classic notes of the  _Jaws_  theme had him opening his eyes again. Mahiro wrinkled his nose as he watched the telltale fin move through the water. Film sharks were the only ones he hoped to see during his vacation. The  _Finding Nemo_  ones he’d watched before  _Jaws_  had at least been cute. In a creepy way. Mahiro couldn’t help but laugh at himself for his film choices. Here he was, sitting on a flight to Hawaii with every intention of spending hours at the beach each day. So what did he watch as his in flight entertainment? Shark movies. Takemasa would tease him about that if he was here.  _No, he wouldn’t just tease me about watching shark movies. He’d be leering and asking if Subaru and I were members of the Mile High club yet._ They weren’t. A drunken blowjob in a nightclub bathroom stall was the extent of Mahiro’s foray into public sex. How did airplane sex even work anyway in the cramped little bathrooms?

Subaru stirred against his side when Mahiro laughed again. He stroked soft, blonde hair and made cooing noises in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. It didn’t work. “Mahi?” Subaru mumbled against his neck. “What’s,” he yawned widely, “so funny?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Mahiro rubbed Subaru’s back.

Subaru surprised him by pulling away. He stretched his arms above his head then leaned over to touch his toes. His spine made a few alarming sounding cracks as he tried to work out the stiffness. “How long was I – oh, ew, sorry. Didn’t mean to drool all over you.” He grimaced and wiped his sleeve over his mouth. Subaru yawned again then blinked as he realized what was on Mahiro’s screen. “Mahi. Are you seriously watching  _Jaws_  when we’re going to be in the ocean in what, a few hours?”

“I watched  _Finding Nemo_  before this.”

“The sharks didn’t eat any humans in that!”

Mahiro couldn’t help but laugh at Subaru’s shock. “After dealing with a haunting I think I can handle a Hollywood shark attack.” He raised his arm to pull Subaru back in against his side again. “Want to watch it with me?”

Subaru groaned. “Maybe when we get back to Tokyo. If I watch it now I’m going to hear the theme song in my nightmares.” He elbowed Mahiro when he started humming it. “Stop that! No sex on the beach for you.”

Mahiro paused the movie before the shark could take a bite out of its latest victim. “Ironic that you say that. Not that I’d want to have sex on the beach. Sand would just get everywhere.”

 Subaru gave him a suspicious look. “…Were you thinking of sex on the beach?”

“No. A few minutes ago I thought Takemasa would laugh at me for watching shark movies. Then I realized he’d also be asking if we’d joined the Mile High club yet. Airplane sex and beach sex only works in porn or if you’re very drunk.”

 Subaru made a face. “Takemasa wouldn’t just ask if we were Mile High members. He’d generously offer to initiate us into the club.” He glanced out the window then gasped. “Mahi! Look at this!” He pressed his nose to the glass for a moment before tilting his head so Mahiro could see outside. Green was visible through the breaks in the clouds. “I think I can see the island!” Subaru exclaimed. “Or one of them at least. How close are we to Honolulu?”

“Um.” Mahiro glanced at Subaru’s screen. He’d kept it fixed on their flight map to track their progress while using his own screen for entertainment. The bottom corner showed the local time and weather in Honolulu along with their ETA. “Map says about another hour.” He took another look out the window. “I still can’t believe our family and friends did all this for us. Sending us to Hawaii.”

“I can’t either,” Subaru admitted. “I’m really glad they did though. After everything that’s happened we needed a vacation.” He snuggled up to Mahiro again. “We could bring back a lei for Takemasa. Tell him it’s an honorary lay,” he added with a giggle.

Mahiro pressed play again. “A bright green one to go with his color scheme.”

“I still can’t believe you want to watch  _Jaws_ ,” Subaru huffed into his shoulder. “What’s next,  _Dante’s Inferno_  before our volcano tour tomorrow?”

“I’ll put on something else if it bothers you so much.” Mahiro had seen Jaws and its sequels enough times to know what happened. “And no, disaster movies aren’t really my thing.” He was more into history or psychological horror films that had Subaru crawling up his side in complete terror. Well. He had been into those. After experiencing his own personal haunting, Mahiro was quite content to avoid fictional horror.

 

_Jaws_ quickly became the joke of the week. If Mahiro was swimming or gathering shells and distracted, Subaru took it upon himself to pounce. He’d hum the shark’s theme before tackling Mahiro into the water or entering the bathroom while he showered. Mahiro was seriously regretting ever watching  _Jaws_  on the plane. Having “Let It Go” stuck in their minds for eternity had been bad enough. Now he had a sinister tune taking over.


End file.
